Fate is a Cruel Beautiful Creature
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: When Harry was attacked he was accidently thrown back in time and found by a hateful muggle family. Running away when he was four he comes across a six year old named Tom who takes care of him since everyone else in the orphanage thinks they are freaks. SLASH, MPreg, Dark!Powerful!Smart Harry, mentions abuse. Harry(Sy) x Voldemort, Harry(Aiden) x Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Fate is a cruel Beautiful Creature**

**Pairings: Voldemort x Harry**

**Warnings: **

**AU: When Harry was born he was accidently thrown back in time. and found by a hateful muggle family. **

**MPreg: Men have babies in this**

**Slash: Gay love**

Fate.

She could either be cruel or kind depending on the person.

In Tom's case Fate was cruel. She taunted and hurt him constantly, condemning him to a life filled with hate and cries. Forcing him to be beaten by a drunk bigoted father every single fucking day of his childhood until he was six when he ran away.

She was much crueler to Harry. He was beaten far worse than Tom ever was only he got an explanation as to why he was always getting hurt. He was a freak. That's why.

That's all he ever knew.

And he was only four when he ran away, unable to continue living with people who hurt him.

But in both cases she was kind. Both blessed with unimaginable intelligence and charm.

But that comes later.

XXX

Lily screamed and shielded her babies, her precious Harry and Aidan, from the darkly cloaked man in front of her. A flash of green light and she fell to the ground in an unmoving lump.

The dark figure pointed his wand at the closer baby, Harry, and whispered the same curse he used on Lily but faltered as green eyes that reminded him of his lover and said the curse incorrectly.

The baby flashed out of sight leaving a slightly dazed figure. Alarms went off before he could kill the second baby and the door banged open. The dark figure dropped his cloak before disappearing.

XXX

_Splash! Splot! Whoosh!_

A small dark haired haired blur raced through the dark alleys throwing the occasional glance behind him to make sure he was not being followed.

He was getting tired, he had been running all day. The pain in his chest from his last beating. It was almost unbearable.

Almost.

He pushed the pain to the back of his mind and focused on moving his tiny body forward trying to create as much distance he could from that house.

Once he could not run anymore he found an area to hide and covered his body in darkness. He left out a breath he did not know he was holding and closed his eyes. His all body ached and his stomach felt like it was eating itself.

The boy slowly laid down on the cold hard ground and tried to get some rest. His body was tired and all he wanted to do was take a nice long nap but he could not.

The boy let out a loud sob and curled into himself desperately attempting to warm up. He shivered and cried some more but nothing changed.

Crying was not helping him yet he could not find it in himself to stop sobbing his heart out.

This time he cried himself into oblivion.

XXX

Someone found him a year later. The year had been long, cold and consisted of many days of starving but eventually he was able to nick pockets with ease and strengthen his emotions.

He had not cried since that day. He would not allow himself to be that weak ever again.

He had been taken to the police station first and questioned immensely.

"What is your name?" One officer asked. He was short and thick, his balding blond hair decorating his shiny head and his sausage fingers were writing and pointing at paper.

The boy just blinked as he spoke uncomprehensively. He know he was speaking, just not what he was saying.

"I asked you what your name is," The man grumbled.

The boy just sat still not liking the way the man was acting hoping they would just let him go.

"Can you understand me?" The man asked.

The boy just stared at him blankly causing the man to sigh. He pointed to his chest and said very clearly. "Harold Colligans."

The boy blinked and understood what he was asking. He did not know why he figured out how easily he picked up the question but he shrugged it off.

The boy pointed to his chest, mocking the older male. "F-fwee- Fwee- k. Freak." He managed to say so quietly Harold almost did not hear him.

To say the man was surprised would be an understatement. His fat face turned red with anger and disgust reminding 'Freak' of his adoptive mother and her fat ugly face.

He shuddered at that and looked away, not wanting the police man to notice his reaction. Unfortunately he did.

"Let's get you to an orphanage and a teacher." The man said. He made a quick call and led the boy to a waiting room and explained what the teacher would be for.

Alana Syucro was a 25 year old former educator who taught kids with disabilities and who spoke many different languages. She would be helping the boy catch up on his social skills or at least attempt to. The child had already missed many milestones and would have a challenging time learning.

She was the best though and if anyone could help him, she could.

An hour later a young woman rushed in and greeted the officer. She was quite pretty with long black hair and pale skin. Her big blue eyes observed the boy for a moment before exchanging in a quick conversation with Harold.

"This is Alana, she will be your teacher from now on," Harold introduced after a quick conversation with her. "Alana, this is the boy I talked to you about."

Alana gave him a friendly smile and held out her hand, the boy hesitantly took it and moved his arm slightly. Alana gave him a warm smile and led him out of the station.

XXX

"Gregory is a cute name." Alana sighed as that name was rejected as well. "How about Dennis?"

The boy shook his head.

Alana frowned and crossed the last name off of her list and stood. They had spent the past three hours attempting to have the boy speak and occasionally throwing in random names to see how the boy reacted. She had to say he was a quick learner though she assumed it was his young age that helped him learn.

She had at first tried teaching him English but the boy could barely say anything other than 'Freak' and 'Sorry Master' so she switched to a more productive language. Sign language.

"How about you think of names and I'll think of names and we can decide tomorrow." She offered.

The boy nodded and stood from his chair. She drove him to a large brick building with a large iron fence either there to keep people out or keep the kids in. The boy had a feeling it was the latter.

Alana took him by the hand and enter through large wooden doors. She led him to a desk and waited for a moment until she could gain the woman behind the desks attention.

The woman was on the phone, she had messy brown hair and plain brown eyes that flickered at the boy annoyedly as if she hated the thought of more brats to look after.

She forced a smile and said a polite hello to the boy before dismissing Alana saying the station already called in and sorted the boys information out.

Alana bid him a goodbye and left.

The boy looked up at her and waited for her to do something. When she just ignored him and went back to her work he decided to go off and explore for himself.

He followed the hallway and stilled as loud voiced sounded. He followed the voices and found himself at door. Slowly he pushed inside and peaked around.

It was noisy and the boy did not like it. He backed out of the room and made it to a silenter area only to pause as he heard someone following him. After a year on the streets his ears could pick out the softest sounds. He turned to face his stalker but no one was behind him.

"I must commend you. No one else has ever noticed my presence before." The boy turned to see an older boy standing in front of him. He was handsome with olive skin and dark hair and eyes.

The boy turned and watched the older carefully. The older boy extended his arm, "My name is Tom. What's your's?"

The boy shook his hand after a bit of hesitation. Then he shrugged and looked at Tom curiously.

"You don't know your name?" Tom asked confused trying to dissect what the boy was trying to say.

The boy shook his head and looked at Tom expectantly.

"Well then, I guess I'll name you. You are Syren now. Okay?" Tom says after thinking for a while.

The boy looked at him curiously.

"Sirens are mystical creatures that draw people to the ocean with their beauty and voices. Then they drown their victims and eat them."

The boy blinked and shrugged.

"Okay, your name is Syren now. I'll call you Sy."

The boy nodded eagerly at Tom. He looked up at the taller boy and grabbed his hand looking up at him with wide green eyes.

"Sy!" The boy smiled happily clutching the older boys arm. He nuzzled Tom's arm and memorized the older boy's scent.

XXX

"You're both FREAKS!"

Tom held his Sy against his chest in a futile attempt to protect him as the older kids beat them.

"I heard the small one can't even talk! He must be stupid!"

Syren pressed his small body against the older boys. For some reason whenever he was around Tom his soul seemed happier and he felt less pain. Like they were linked or something.

Tom gasped as he felt Sy shake beneath him and stared at the bright green light that emerged from the boy. The light never touched him but it did touch their bullies. They fell down and never got up. Not that either boy cared. They simply took the corpses and threw them in the lake before returning to the orphanage.

Little did they know that Sy's accidental magic got them noticed.

His name was Albus Dumbledore. He walked right into the orphanage the next day and talked to Sy. Just Sy, not even sparing Tom a glance.

The Dumbledore figure took Sy away from Tom so he could speak to him in silence. That's when Tom had his spur of accidental magic. Wind forced the older man back and away from the four year old he had come to adore. The six year old ran up to Sy and pulled him close and glared coldly at the man with the the silly name.

Tom had no idea why but it caught Dumbledore's attention and before they knew it both were being told farewells and listened to promises of seeing him soon before he just disappeared.

That one visit caused more visits by equally strange people. All of them wishing to adopt one of the beautiful boys that caught Dumbledore's attention but none willing to adopt both. Tom was too old for some of their tastes while no one wanted a mute child.

Then Cyprian Malfoy came in one day. Silence falling over all the children as they witnessed the blond man stroll in proud and tall. He was what every orphan in this dreaded placed wanted. Wealth and power and that is what he screamed.

When he cast a glance at Tom and Sy he nodded to himself as if they were acceptable. "I want those two."

The orphanage woman just stared at him and went on her speech that turned every other possible parent away.

They were freaks and loners. The smaller one is too stupid to speak and the older one is cold as ice.

Cyprian Malfoy just ignored her and pulled something out of his coat and pointed it at her. The kids stared as the woman they all had their lives in fainted. Chaos erupted and kids ran attempting to get away from the 'bad man'.

Tom pushed Sy behind him but otherwise stayed where he was.

The blond man kneeled in front of them. "Come with me."

Sy giggled at the opportunity to be adopted with his beloved Tom and jumped into the blonde's arms. Tom carefully took the man's hand. There was absolutely no way he would leave Sy.

XXX

Life became much different for the two boys. When Cyprian had first brought them to his mansion he told them that he was not adopting them because of something about tainted blood but because they caught his master's eye.

His name was Gellert Grindelwald. He was dubbed as a dark lord but neither of the orphans cared much. They were just happy to be away from the dreaded hellhole and safely together.

Cyprian lived with his wife Claudia Malfoy nee Black who was a pretty trophy wife who seemed a bit insane in everyone's opinion and their six year old son Abraxas.

Abraxas was a pretty boy with perfect blond hair and blemishless skin. He looked quite like a porcelain doll and a smaller version of his father leading both boys into believing the entire family acted as perfect as they possibly could and were hiding something important.

Also the family was for weak beautiful smart trophy wives for all the other families to desire after.

Pollux Black lived there as well from time to time in between his very busy job. He is hardly ever there and wanted his spouse and children looked after. His wife Irma Crabbe was definitely not a trophy wife. She was, for lack or a better word, ugly and quite dumb. Tom witnessed first hand how she tried reading a book. She was staring at the same page for five hours before Tom decided to tell her that the book was upside down.

She was nice though and made the kids homemade cookies that tasted much better than any house elf could ever dream.

Her daughter Walburga was the oldest out of all the children being 13 and already engaged to her cousin Orion Black. Alphard was the second oldest being 11 and then Cygnus being the youngest at 9.

They all served under some great man who was going to help shape a new world through horrible means.

Tom and Sy couldn't see it in them to care.

XXX

Tom and Sy were given two rooms on arrival. Sometime throughout the night Sy would sneak out of his room and into Toms bed.

That was how they found them one night.

They were supposed to meet the Dark Lord today. Not that either boy knew that until they were rudely awoken in the middle of the night. Sy just allowed Claudia to carry him there since he had no desire to wake up so early. Tom let Cyprian carry him though he was wide awake at the thought of meeting such an idolized person. Abraxas went with his cousins since they were not in the inner circle group.

They entered a dark hallway and Tom struggled to stay awake. He blamed his small body for not being able to handle being up so late as he felt himself nod off.

They entered a bright room filled with masked figures.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a young blond man with a friendly smile on his face.

Tom nuzzled his head into Cyprian's neck as the pure power radiating off the man hit him. This man had power and it was hard not to notice.

"Is this them?" A crystal clear voice rang through the room causing many to shiver. "The rumors are true then? These two boys hold much power."

Tom forced himself to remain calm and collected as Cyprian put him no more than five feet ahead of the Dark Lord. Syren was placed besides him just yawning cutely and rubbing his eyes.

"Hello there," Gellert said with a fake smile.

Sy just glared up at him for interrupting his sleep and ran up to him. He punched him in the leg earning quite a few gasps.

Gellert raised his wand, "Crucio!."

Syren glared and moved out of the curses range easily. He was not one to mess with when angry. He read in the manor a lot of books and observed the adults carefully.

Sy just climbed onto the man's lap and cuddled to his chest before falling back to sleep.

Tom blinked, not really surprised at Sy's behavior. He climbed into Gellerts lap as well and pulled Sy close to him. He fought sleep off for about as long as he could, which was about a minute, before falling into a deep slumber.

Gellert could feel their power and potential that it was almost scary.

They would be very helpful to him though so he decided to allow them to use him as a pillow. He would establish dominance over them at some later point.

Maybe when Sy's puppy dog eyes weren't looking at him or when Tom's intimidating glare wasn't directed towards him.

XXX

So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing?

Please review, yes you. Don't wait for another to say something. I want to hear YOUR opinion. Don't be shy. Sign into guest if you must.

Was is good? Thoughts? Ideas?

Review for cookies if nothing else.

**Lilac ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate is a cruel Beautiful Creature**

**Pairings: Voldemort x Harry**

**Warnings: AU, MPreg, Slash**

**A/N: Okay so thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was happily surprised at how many followers and favorites I got. Anyway to those who did review: Thank you. I will answer all your questions but not straight out, I'll mix the answers in the fic and if you're still confused I'll PM you.**

**Also I do realize that Harry and Tom are VERY OOC but I think it fits them. Tom is six and Harry is four so of course they are going to act immature and childish sometimes. Also because I'm not making Tom and Harry's life complete Hell they aren't going to be blood thirsty kids. They are going to be cute and over protective and when they get older then they will following in Gellerts footsteps. They aren't going to be insane or crazy. Just trying to make the world a better place.**

:Parseltongue:

Also, I googled if Gellert could speak the language of the snakes and I kind of got mixed answers but for the sake of this story he can speak it.

Chapter 2: _How it began _

_3 years ago_

It was another day in the Potter household. Lily was cooking, caring for the kids, and cleaning like a good little housewife while James was working and providing for his family.

Lily would write stories for children and books about her research whenever she had a moment to herself.

They should be happy; they finally got a house and were living a successful life. The only problem however was the damn prophecy.

They were so close, only a day off but no, their boys just _had _to come at the end of the third month. They could not really control it but still it was very unsettling and they now lived in constant fear of losing one or both of their little angels.

Speaking of which, the younger boy, Harry, waddled in holding up his chubby little arms. Harry was hidden from the world. They could not really hide the fact that they had one baby but they could sure as hell hide the second one.

Only a few of their closest friends and of course Dumbledore knew. It was better that way so at least one boy would get some glory.

Lily smiled as Harry stumbled at her feet and lifted him to her hip. "Hello my handsome little angel. Are you hungry? Is that why you came here?"

Harry gurgled and clapped his hands together.

Lily took that as a yes and broke a bit of her tea cracker and handed it to the little boy. He munched happily on it without a care in the world. Lily let a smile cross her pretty face and ran her hand through his soft hair.

Aidan, as if sensing there was food, emerged from another room with a huge stuffed wolf. He blabbed to Harry for a second before determining that he wanted food too. Lily chuckled at that. The twins were really something, she could already tell they were going to be close.

Harry squirmed out of her arms and waddled towards Aiden before offering the biscuit to him. Aiden giggled and took a bit effectively spreading crumbs all over the floor. Lily could not find it in her to complain. She was happy to see they had such a good relationship with each other unlike what she had with her sister.

She frowned at the thought of her sister and pushed her to the back of her mind. It upset her greatly to see how much their relationship suffered because of jealousy and hatred.

She shrieked in delight as strong arms wrapped around her thin waist and twirled her. She met the lips of her beloved James and took his jacket knowing full well if she didn't it would get dumped on the floor and magically disappear like everything else she doesn't touch.

"Da!" Aiden giggled. The twins ran towards their daddy, their biscuit laying forgotten on the floor.

James lifted Aiden up first and through him in the air earning a delighted giggle. He did the same with Harry and kissed his pretty wife on the lips.

The broke apart as they felt the wards crumble.

James pushed the twins into Lily's arms and shoved her towards the stairs. "Go! Keep them safe!"

"No- James!" A passionate kiss broke her off.

"Please, keep my little boys safe."

Lily nodded and hurried upstairs.

She heard a loud explosion and watched in horror as a green light flooded the house. The thud of James' body keeping her frozen in horror.

Harry started crying as he felt his mommy stiffen. Lily shook herself out of her shock and focused on her babies. She automatically hushed the crying baby in her arms and ran to the boy's room. She put the boys in their cribs and closed the door knowing it would not protect them for long.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door. A dark figure entered holding out a wand and pointed it at Lily, her pleas falling on deaf ears. Lily screamed and shielded her babies, her precious Harry and Aidan, from the darkly cloaked man in front of her. A flash of green light and she fell to the ground in an unmoving lump.

The dark figure pointed his wand at the closer baby, Harry, and whispered the same curse he used on Lily but faltered as green eyes that reminded him of his lover and said the curse incorrectly.

The baby flashed out of sight leaving a slightly dazed figure. Alarms went off before he could kill the second baby and the door banged open. The dark figure dropped his cloak before disappearing.

Dumbledore emerged with his aurors, wands out and ready at any given moment to attack. He lowered his wand when he saw the black cloth on the floor. "He's gone!"

By now Aiden was sobbing. His mommy was on the floor and she wasn't getting up to hold him. That, and Harry wasn't there anymore. His best friend just vanished.

Dumbledore lifted the small child and attempted to comfort him. Aiden eventually wore himself out and passed out.

"You're a savior young one." the old man whispered.

XXX

"Are you sure we should be sending our savior here? I've been watching these muggles. They are horrible!"

McGonagall's protests fell on deaf ears as Aiden was placed at the doorstep of the Dursleys with only a note and a blanket. Aiden was a asleep when a whale of a man opened the door and glared at the child. He called for his wife and she glared at the child as well.

The neighbors watched them so they couldn't leave the boy out to 'accidentally' freeze to death. The boy was shoved roughly into a closet and left there to rot.

A small snake found him one day and took care of him. He made sure he had enough food and in exchange he stole his body warmth.

Aiden whimpered, not liking the dark all that much. He remained silent as Petunia let him out so he could attend to chores. He watched as his cousin stuffed his face with double the amount of food that was healthy. His traitorous stomach grumbling at the smell of food.

Three pairs of eyes faced him and glared.

"You hungry boy? First we bring your ungrate arse into our home and now you expect more food than what we give you? You're parents spoiled you. We'll show you your place. No food for the day! Make that the week."

Aiden clutched his stomach and tried to stay calm. He quickly go to work doing the chores his small body could handle.

The first time he was hit was when he was three. He messed up breakfast and was punished for it. It wasn't really his fault anyway. The hot water was just too heavy for him.

He almost cried as the burning water touched his pale skin but realized crying would get him no sympathy.

"You stupid FREAK!" Aiden winced as his uncle brought his meaty hand down.

XXX

A slap echoed through the room. Harry cried out and tried to make his body as small as he could.

"You're such a freak!"

Harry peaked through his fingers at the fat woman in front of him. Her weak thin husband winced at every slap but is too cowardly to stand up to his wife.

Harry had shown up at the couple's porch one day with no warning. While anyone else would have seen this as a blessing they saw it as a curse and hated the baby ever since.

"S-sorry!" Harry whimpered quietly.

She hit him harder, "Did I SAY you could speak?"

Harry shook his little head frantically.

"Good. Now go to your room you little disgusting freak. I don't want to look at your ugly face anymore."

XXX

_Present_

Tom and Sy went home with Gellert much to everyone's shock. Gellert just wrapped his arms around each of the sleeping boys and apparated away after dismissing his followers.

The two small boys were in a deep sleep so the blond man decided to just let them rest in the spare room and do some paperwork. Once he put a good dent in the pile he head to his bed.

In the morning he was greeted by a shocking scene that he could not help but smile. Tom and Sy were awake and obviously attempted to dress themselves in Gellerts too big clothes since they had none themselves.

Sy jumped on the man and gave him a shy curious smile. Tom glared at him as if daring him to hurt the smaller boy. Gellert just sighed and carried Sy to the dining room were the house elves had set breakfast up.

Tom eyed the food cautiously but seeing how Gellert piled everything on his plate he deemed it okay and followed his lead. He gave the first plate full of food to Sy and took a second plate for himself.

"We never officially introduced ourselves to each other. My name is Gellert Grindelwald but you can call me sir or my Lord."

Tom blinked at him, "Tom Riddle and this is Syren."

"And he is your brother I assume."

"No. I found him and named him myself since he didn't have one."

"So he's your pet?"

"Of course not!" Tom growled. He gave Sy a soft smile and gave the small boy some more fruit.

"Is he truly mute?"

:I speak only to Tom: Sy hissed surprising Gellert.

:Oh, a parselmouth?: Gellert hissed.

Tom and Sy's eyes widened. Sy turned his big green eyes to Tom questioningly. Tom glared at Gellert. "How can you speak? No other wizard except us can."

:I thought I was the only one.:

Sy blinked up at the man and smiled, :He's like us!: He climbed out of his seat and into the other man's lap. :Mommy!:

Gellert blinked owlishly and attempted to push the cute little boy out of his lap. "Is he always this random?"

Tom could not help but chuckle at that. "He is in his own little planet."

Sy pouted and crossed his thin arms earning two sets of chuckles.

:I want cookie dough,: Sy decided jumping out of Gellert's lap and running off.

Gellert and Tom just stared in wonder at the boy.

XXX

"Now when we are out shopping what do we do and not do?" Gellert questioned the two boys in front of him for what seemed the hundredth time.

"No glaring." Tom almost pouted at that.

:Stay together,: Sy put in smiling.

Gellert sighed and motioned towards the fireplace. "Say Knockturn Alley as clearly as you can." He mumbled picking Sy up.

Tom entered the fireplace, dropped some powder and said 'Knockturn Alley' clearly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sy clutched Gellert and and closed his eyes as the man entered the fireplace and said the destination. He tumbled out of the man's embrace and onto the dusty ground.

"Clothes shopping first. As cute as you two are in my clothes you need clothes that actually fit you."

The trio made their way to a dusty dark store filled with drably colored clothing.

Sy pouted and scowled, :No!:

Tom looked at Sy's unhappy face and glared at Gellert. "You made him sad. We need a new place for clothing."

"You little brats!"

"Is there a problem sir?" the store owner looked over and gave them a disapproving look.

Gellert forced a smile, "Not at all."

The trio found their way to Diagon Alley and into a brightly colored children's store.

Gellert winced at the light and felt his sanity slip away. Why was he letting these two boys control his life again?

Oh yeah, they had a remarkable amount of magic potential.

Sy grabbed Gellert's hand and raced towards the small kids area. He picked up a poofy pink princess dress and held it out to Gellert. When the blond refused to take it he got angry and sent a wave of magic at him. The blond put up a shield and gave Sy a glare.

"No. You will not be getting that." He said sternly.

Tom did not even go to the little boys defense as his eyes started watering and a small pout planted itself on his pink lips.

Gellert sighed and looked away, "Tom, go look for some clothes. I'll deal with Syren."

Tom nodded and headed towards the older kids section. Once he got there he found himself face to face with a small redhead with big green eyes.

"Watch it!" The boy snapped turning to his redhead mother and hiding behind her glaring at the other boy.

Tom started to glare back before remembering his promise to Gellert to be polite and not cause people heart attacks. He ignored the boy and started searching for suitable clothing.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the boy screeched pouting.

"Hush Zack, it was an accident." the mother, or who Tom assumed was the mother, said.

Zack glared at the boy some more before walking up to him. "Apologize!"

Tom blinked at Zack and pushed him back with his magic. Zack pushed back, though his magic wasn't as strong.

"Zackary Weasley! That is quite enough. This poor boy did nothing wrong. Apologize to him or else we are going home and you won't be able to go to Hannah's birthday party."

Zack froze at the threat and glared at the woman, "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my real mother!"

Tom noticed the flicker of pain in her eyes at the boys words. He immediately felt angry at the boy. He had someone who obviously cared for him and he was ignoring it. He rose his magic to the peak and aimed it at the boy but before he could hurt him a soothing hand took his.

Tom looked down at beautiful green eyes that he adored and calmed down. He was angry at himself for getting worked up so easily.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem here?" Gellert asked in a monotone cold voice that sent shivers down their backs. Tom frowned wanting to be able to do that.

"N-not at all. Are you this boy's father?" The woman asked pleasantly, her voice shook a little though.

Tom and Sy looked up at Gellert expectantly to hear the answer. The man instead responded with a simple, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Tom was lifted into Gellert's arms and Sy took the man's hand.

"You boys done shopping yet?" The blond questioned.

Tom wrapped his arms and legs around the other boy and hid his face. Gellert took that as a no and grabbed three outfits that would hopefully fit the six year old boy.

Tom stayed huddled in the blonds arms no matter how weak it made him look. He just couldn't care right now. He was just too confused.

Why did other kids automatically hate him? Was it just his aura or what? He didn't want to care about others opinion of him so why did he? They weren't worth his time.

But still.

Why was he so different?

Gellert sighed and apparated to his mansion. Tom was in no mood for shopping and Sy was just too fussy. He would have to get one of his minions to get some for him.

Sy wandered off once they landed and he recovered, probably in search of raw cookie dough. Tom just stayed in his arms and Gellert was pretty sure the boy had fallen asleep on him.

XXX

I'm so glad at the reviews and the response I received for this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I put in what happened to Aiden just for you.

Also I want to make a point that Aiden and Syren are both Harry. Technically Syrens real name is Harry and Aiden is his twin but Aiden is going to be that typical fanfic Harry who grows up abused and hurt by his uncle and aunt and cousin.

I decided I would try to update once or twice a week. Also this story is currently unbeta-ed so if you think I need one just tell me in the reviews. I'll update over the weekend so everyone has a chance to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate is a cruel Beautiful Creature**

**Pairings: Voldemort x Harry**

**Warnings: AU, MPreg, Slash**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Tom is 6/7, Sy is 4/5, Gellert is 50/51 but he looks 20**

**Everyone hates Tom except Harry because Tom is different and different scares people so they can't accept him. Most humans are so narrow minded that they can't accept what they don't understand. They don't understand how Tom is so perfect and powerful so they fear him. Also they're jealous and jealously is a bitch. **

**Backstory: If you don't understand please read here. I will probably not do this again unless someone asks.**

**Okay, let me explain the whole Harry/Sy/Aiden thing again for those who didn't understand. Sorry if I wasn't very clear. Harry and Aiden Potter are identical twins. They are both technically Harry. Aiden is canon/ typical fanfic Harry who goes to the Dursleys and is severely abused by his Aunt, Uncle and cousin and cuts and is closed off and easily trusting. Allows himself to fall for Dumbledore's manipulating and gets drawn into the light side. Harry is accidentally sent back in time by Voldie and meets Tom and you know the rest from there.**

**Harry was hidden from the Wizarding world as a child because Lily and James didn't want Voldie knowing that there were two boys so if the worst situation occurred at least one of the boys had a chance at survival. Dumbledore knew there were two but when he saw only one boy in his crib he assumed the other to be dead and proclaimed Aiden as TBWL. **

**Harry was only one when he went back in time so he didn't know his name. He went the next three years nameless and abused/ running away until Tom names him and takes care of him. Harry grows to idolize Tom and- wait, I can't say more. Can't be giving too much away. **

**:) Hope this helps**

**XXX**

Chapter 3

*One year later*

"Crucio!"

Gellert watched amused as his loyal follower Vivian Cladow squirmed on the cold floor. The blond pureblood had failed a mission, it was not really an important one but it still showed weakness in his ranks and that was the one thing the blond man did not accept.

"Enough Tom," Gellert's soft voice rang out.

The now seven year old boy glared at Vivian and held the spell for a couple more seconds before releasing it and looking up at his 'mommy'. Sy had been calling Gellert mommy ever since that first time and when Tom realized how much it bothered Gellert he started joining in as well.

The small boy put away his training wand and took his place on Gellert's lap next to Sy. The five year old boy still haven't uttered a word in English and wasn't likely to anytime soon. Tom didn't care as long as he understood the boy nothing else mattered to him.

Gellert was impressed how powerful Tom already was. The boy was a natural and quite skilled. The blond could only dream of what Tom could do with an actual wand once his magic cord fully developed.

Not to say Sy wasn't also remarkable. The boy was a very fast learner and picked things up easily. He could use non verbal magic at a level that Gellert had never seen before. He had much more potential than Tom had.

The boy was so docile though. Tom would torture for hours and still want more whereas Sy would turn away and run off to play with his porcelain dolls and eat cookie dough. The boy was not necessarily bothered by blood and screams, he just found it not very interesting and quite tiresome.

Gellert glared at the sniveling pathetic remains of a woman below him, "Well?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry m'lord. Please forgive me," She stuttered out, her voice whimpering. She got into a kneeling position on her hands and knees.

Sy looked up from brushing his precious glass doll and looked at the woman. He offered her a cute smile and waved. She hesitated before returning the smile and waved back shyly not sure if it was a trick or not.

Sy returned his attention to the beautiful doll in his hands. The doll had porcelain white skin that held no blemishes. It's hair was long and black much like Sy's was. In fact the doll looked like an exact replica of Sy, only smaller and less cute.

Once the woman returned to her place Gellert glared at his followers. "Everyone who is not in my inner circle is dismissed." He watched as the majority of his followers disappear in a swirl of wind.

Five men and two women remained kneeling at Gellerts feet.

Tom got up and lifted Sy up. Sy giggled and pecked Tom's nose as the older boy carried him out of the boring meeting.

:I want to play house with you: Sy hissed, his big green eyes leaving no room for argument.

Tom sighed and watched Sy run to his room, he reluctantly followed and watched as the small boy emerged from his closet in a fluffy pink dress.

:You be the daddy and I'll be the mommy.: Sy giggled and he stripped and dressed his small body in the princess dress.

"Sy, we need a child before we can be parents," Tom rubbed his forehead.

Sy pouted and crossed his arms, :Then we find a baby.:

"I don't think mommy will like the idea of us kidnapping a child," Tom pointed out as he watched Sy's cute face scrunch of deep in thought. A small pout on his full pink lips.

Sy suddenly grinned causing Tom to get a bad feeling. :I'm sure if we ask mommy he will get us one.:

"How about we just use one of your dolls to act as our baby," Tom offered.

Sy looked over at his many porcelain dolls. He placed the one in his hands on the bed carefully and selected a pretty blond doll with long braided hair and a pretty blue dress. Her eyes were a soft blue and her skin looked as white as paper.

Sy waved his hand over the delicate doll. Tom watched shocked as the doll stood and turned into a small little girl. She smiled up at Sy and bowed.

Sy giggled and lifted her into his arms. :What should we name her?:

Tom blinked his eyes trying to recover from shock. "How did you do that?"

Sy just gave him a smile and put his index finger over his lips, :Don't tell mommy. He doesn't know I use a doll to take my place during boring meetings.:

Tom just stared at the beautiful young boy as he giggled and began rocking the human and lifelike golem in his arms. She- It- seemed like any other human, like she had her own soul.

But she couldn't, no one was that powerful. Tom looked at his innocent little brother like figure and frowned.

How powerful was he?

XXX

The plague came out of nowhere. One day everything was normal and the sun was shining and the next hell struck and people fell ill out of nowhere.

All hope seemed to have been lost.

Gellert forced Tom and Sy to stay indoors and away from his followers. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to spare the two boy's from the dreaded disease.

Gellert frowned as he watched the two boys he had grown to care about lay shaking and painfully thin on their beds.

He already demanded his followers to find a cure but none have been founded or created as of yet.

It's already been half a year and Gellert wasn't sure how much more the boys could take. Half his followers have been subjected and his plans for making the wizarding world a better place are falling apart.

Dumbledore was gaining on him and he wasn't sure how much more spirit he still had to continue fighting.

He decided today that he would give his power to save his the boys if it meant sacrificing his own life. He doubted Dumbledore would kill him. They were lovers, well former lovers and he could never bring himself to cause harm to the man he loved.

He felt the wards on his safe haven break and quickly rushed to Sy's side and poured his power and life force into him.

His eyes widened as he felt a large group enter the house and quickly rushed to Tom's side and poured the remainder of his magic and life force into the seven year olds small body.

The door slammed open and a curse hit his back. Gellert's eyes widened as he was pulled away from his adopted son.

He met the eyes of his former lover and managed a small smile. "Hello love. Here to kill me?"

Albus Dumbledore gave him a small smile and held up his wand.

"You can kill me or do whatever you want, just please. Keep them safe."

Dumbledore looked over at the two sickly boys and back to Gellert. He raise his wand again and the last thing Gellert saw was a blue flash before he passed out.

XXX

Sy cried out when he awoke. His entire body hurt and he was so painfully hungry. Tom was next to him holding in tears as his own body shook in pain and hunger.

"You boys are safe now."

Tom looked up and met the eyes of the man who he had met at the orphanage. He gasped when he saw Gellert laying on the floor in chain by the older man's feet.

Tom tried to move but his weakened body prevented it.

Dumbledore noticed what caused the boy great distress and sent the boy a small smile. "He's fine, just unconscious." He sighed and waved his hand. Four other wizards entered the room and awaited Albus' orders. The man just smiled at the two boys, "don't worry. You're safe now."

Two of the men approached the boys and lifted them into their arms. Sy started screaming his head off as soon as they started to walk away. The man holding him accidently dropped the skinny child. Sy cried as he fell on his fragile leg and a loud CRACK sounded in the air.

"Careful!" Tom snapped, "he just wants his mommy! You're strangers." Even in his weakened state the boy sounded quite scary.

"Whose his mommy?" Dumbledore asked confused.

Tom just pointed at Gellert and waited for the man to realize what he meant.

Dumbledore gave what looked like a sad smile and whispered something quietly. Sy managed to pick up what the man said and immediately quieted. Tom sent him a confused look but quieted down as well.

After Tom and Sy were put in the hospital ward in some place called Hogwarts Sy was able to think about what the old one said. A tear tracing down his cheek.

"_Gellert always wanted children but after that one miscarriage he never tried again. And now he doesn't get to watch them grow up again. I'm sorry my love."_

Sy frowned. What did the old guy mean. Did he love his mommy?

Why would you hurt someone you loved?

Sy sighed. Grownups were so confusing.

XXX

Tom glared at everyone. He hated them all. They took away the one person who ever cared for him and locked him away.

And now they wanted to separate him from Sy.

Tom wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tightly and scowled at them as they attempted to manipulate his young mind.

"He will be so much happier and safer with a family. Don't you want him to be happy and enjoy his remaining childhood." Dumbledore asked.

Tom tightened his grip on Sy. The smaller boy clutched onto Tom's robes tightly.

Dumbledore sighed and gave in. It wouldn't do to have two powerful boys hate him now would it. "I suppose you both can stay for now. Maybe get a start on your education."

Tom sighed, he didn't dare tell the man that they already started on their education and just nodded.

"The school term begins in a week. You can stay in my special rooms until then. I'll put you in first years classes but don't be disappointed when you can't keep up." The man behind Dumbledore, the Headmaster Armando Dippet, said. A big friendly smile on his face.

Tom nodded his thanks. Sy tugged on Tom and pouted.

Tom sighed, "Sy is wondering if you will buy him another doll since you left his last ones at Mommy's house."

Dippet smiled, "Of course. Any doll he wants."

"He likes glass porcelain dolls." Tom said. Sy grinned at the two older men and nodded. "And make sure to buy him a lot of clothes for them. He likes princess dresses."

Dumbledore frowned, "isn't that a bit girly?"

Sy pouted and buried his head in Tom's chest. Tom scowled and wrapped his arms around Sy. "just get him what he wants. We'll be in the kitchen."

At that Tom stood and grabbed Sy's small hand. He offered the boy a small smile, "let's get you some cookie dough, okay?"

Sy gave him a small nod and followed the older boy out of the room.

Tom unconsciously tightened his grip on the smaller boy and smiled at him Sy smiled back and allowed the boy he loved to pull him away.

XXX

"Okay class, open to page ten in your textbooks and read the section on unicorn horn uses." Professor Slughorn said grinning. He seemed like a pretty laid back character. That annoyed Sy greatly but Tom seemed to enjoy the man's lessons.

"Are we using unicorn horn today?" One of the Hufflepuff witches asked. Tom and Sy were placed in all first years classes. Many of the other kids would just stare at them awkwardly and some even went as far as to tell them that this was NOT Kindergarden.

Sy never spoke and Tom would normally just ignore them or scare them with one word answers that seemed to mature for his age.

"Mr. Lucifer, can you please put away your doll and focus on the assignment."

Sy glared at him and blatantly ignored the order. He took up the last name 'Lucifer' since he didn't have one. He couldn't go with 'Riddle' because then he would never be able to marry the boy he idolized since they would be brothers. 'Grindelwald' was definitely out of the picture since that would be to obvious.

Tom gave him the last name as well. He said he wished to give Sy a dark name and what was better than the devils name himself.

So Sy enrolled in Hogwarts as Syren Shadow Lucifer. Shadow being Sy's contribute to his name. He said it sounded scary and really, Tom didn't have the heart to tell him no.

Sy had noticed Tom's hesitation to his middle name and pointed out that is was scarier than Marvolo. Tom just rolled his eyes at that and stopped arguing knowing full well all attempts would be futile.

What really annoyed all the teachers and other students was not Sy and Tom not really paying attention in class or never studying but the fact that both boys ace all the classes they take and make it seem effortless. It wasn't fair.

"I want candy," Tom decided once he finished rereading the chapter three times while all the other students still haven't finished the passage.

Sy made a desperate gesture and attracted everyone's attention. He signed something in sign language. Tom nodded, "You want candy too? I suppose so."

Tom reached into his pocket and took out two big lollipops. He tossed one over to Sy to caught it with ease. The smaller body opened the cover and happily enjoyed the treat his precious love gave him.

Slughorn groaned. He wanted the boys out of his class, they were cute but deceitful. They needed more of a challenge to keep them interested and busy. RIght now they were just wasting their time.

"You two, go over there and color or something. Stop interrupting my class." Slughorn commanded.

Sy scowled not liking to be told what to do. He raised his magic and pinned the teacher to the wall. He jumped out of his seat and crossed his small arms growling a simple word so softly that if the entire class wasn't deadly silent no one would have heard it.

"No." He said with venom. His eyes were cold and his angelic voice made the room freeze.

Tom lifted Sy into his arms and immediately the boy calmed down and clutched the older boy. He just giggled like he didn't almost scare everyone to death and grabbed his porcelain doll and cradled her in his arms like a baby. He allowed Tom to carry him to the door.

"Let's get you some cookie dough, okay?" Tom rubbed Sy's head and kissed his forehead. Sy smiled and nodded and wrapped his arms around the seven year old boy so he could still play with his doll.

Slughorn just stared in shock at the two retreating forms. He managed to sputter out, "Class dismissed," before fainting.

XXX

"Mommy says we shouldn't use our power because it makes us different." Tom scolded the small boy in the countertop next to him. Sy had a spoon in one hand and a container full of cookie dough in the other.

:Sorry,: Sy pouted feeling guilty about defying his mommy.

Tom just smiled and took another spoon that a house elf had left for him and took a spoonful of cookie dough. Sy smiled and the two clashed their spoons together in cheers and took a bite together.

Sy giggled and hugged Tom and all was forgiven.

"I love you Sy, never forget. Okay? Mommy loved you too." Tom whispered.

Syren just smiled and took Tom's hand in his own. :I love you too.:

Tom smiled at that.

Sy leaned closer to Tom. :People who love each other are supposed to kiss. A kiss is a vow to love the other person.:

Tom gave him a confused look. "Where did you hear that?"

:I made it up, okay!: Sy hissed pouting.

Tom just laughed at that and leaned forward. He met Sy's small pink lips for a second before pulling away. Both boys blushed a bright red and looked down. Neither could stop grinning.

The kiss was innocent and chaste. Cute at best.

But to the boys, it was a promise and a commitment neither boy planned to break.

If only they knew what was coming next.

XXX

So, what did you think of the chapter? I had school off today and spent almost the whole day writing this, driving, listening to One Direction. I'm going to watch Frozen tomorrow and I'm so excited!

Wow, I just got really off topic.

Anyway, please review with thoughts, ideas, predictions. I really do appreciate them and I love reading them. So please if everyone who reads this reviews I will try my best to post another chapter this week. Post as many reviews as you wish! Unless it's a flame, then please PM me those so I know you guys are serious about your flame and it isn't something stupid like 'You're gay' or 'WTF is wrong with you! Remove this story because it doesn't fit in my little 2D world where everything is perfect and -"

Wow, I get off topic a lot. Sorry for ranting. Please Review.

Flamers will be prosecuted and publicly humiliated. Reviewers will be loved and given cookies.

**Lilac ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate is a cruel Beautiful Creature**

**Pairings: Voldemort x Harry**

**Warnings: AU, MPreg, Slash**

**Harry/Sy is 10, Tom is 12**

**:Parseltongue:**

"**Speaking"**

**-Sign language-**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Okay, I would like to point out nobody in the past knows that Harry/Sy is from the future and about the dresses, Sy is NOT a crossdresser, it was just a phase he was going threw. He wants to be Tom's wife so he tries to take that role by acting like a girl but he will grow out of it. And about Gellert, well I have plans for him.**

**XXX**

Chapter 4: Tom and Sy's Innocence, this beginning part is just cuteness though I suggest you read because it's pretty funny. I just didn't want to skip ten years without anything in between.

*5 years later*

A long haired boy sat cross legged in the middle of the Slytherin common room. His mysterious green eyes were closed in concentration and his facial features were relaxed. Around him the remaining members of the snake house surrounded the outer edge of the room, no one dared disturb their prince.

Green eyes opened suddenly a second before a tall brunet man entered. This boy had startling blue eyes and a handsome face. Not to say the first boy was not handsome. He had a pretty face that one could spend hours staring at and still not get enough.

A small unnoticeable smile painted the first boys perfect lips. He stood gracefully and waited for the other boy to say something.

"I have a surprise for you Syren. Come along."

Syren smiled and happily complied. Tom waited until his love was next to him before walking off. Before they could get out of sight Sy grabbed Tom's hand and glared at the other students as if daring them to say something. Tom was his and no one was allowed to take him away.

:Where are you taking me?: Sy asked after a while. His eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. Technically Tom graduated two years ago as valedictorian since he had taken and aced all of Hogwarts classes. There was just too many problems with him leaving Hogwarts though.

First he was very underaged and an orphan so he could not be left on his own and had no one to take him in. Tom really did not want to return to the orphanage or leave his beloved Sy alone so he chose to stay as a teacher assistant. He was also given ministry paperwork and assignments so he could make some money and connections so when he does leave he would be able to support himself and Sy.

Sy should have graduated with Tom two years ago but was not allowed to since his magic was not fully awake.

Syren smiled up at Tom, last time Tom had taken him on a trip to explore Hogwarts they discovered a hidden room on the seventh floor called the room of requirements which did almost everything they asked for. Sy kept his dolls up there for safe keeping.

Sy frowned when he realized they were heading towards the girls bathroom. He stopped abruptly and looked at Tom hurt, why did Tom want to show him the place girls showered. He thought Tom liked him :Why are we here?:

Tom gave him a soft smile and kissed the younger boy's lips. "I found it." He sounded excited.

:Found what?:

"The chamber! I found it!"

Syren's eyes widened at that. :It actually exists?:

Tom nodded.

:How did you know it was here?:

"I don't know. I was just drawn here for some reason."

Sy frowned but entered the bathroom anyway. He waited for Tom to show him the entrance.

"It's hidden," Tom said as he walked up to the sinks and hissed :open:.

Sy watched amazed as the a passage opened big enough for them to get in. Tom held out his hand and the two entered the chamber together.

:It's so big!: Sy gasped shocked. He looked around trying to drink it all in. Tom smiled and wrapped an arm around the small child.

:Come out, I want you to meet someone.: Tom hissed.

Sy waited for something to happen. Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. Tom covered Sy's eyes and closed his own.

:Hello m'lady,: Tom bowed politely. Sy was forced to bow alongside Tom but he did not mind much.

:Is this the rumored Basilisk that is said resides in the chamber?: Sy asked.

Tom nodded, :Syren, this is Lullaby, yes she is the Basilisk.:

Sy smiled and removed Tom's hand from his eyes. He looked at the giant snake and reached out to pet her. She allowed him, her tongue flickering over his face.

:I thought you said he was your mate. Why is he still unmarked?: The snake asked confused.

:Unmarked?: Tom asked confused.

:Why is it that you two have not mated yet?:

:Mated? What does that mean?: Tom and Sy asked at the same time.

Lullaby could almost taste the innocence in the air. :Forget I said anything.:

Tom and Sy made a mental note to research mating and marking later.

:You're a very pretty snake,: Sy wrapped his thin arms around her nose.

:Thank you,: she responded, :you're quite pretty for a human.:

Syren blushed and giggled. :Tom and I are going to get married and he only deserves the prettiest so I have to be pretty.:

:So when do you plan on getting married?: She asked.

Tom smiled, :as soon as we can. Then we can carry out our mother's plans together.:

:Oh, and what is her plans?: She asked interested.

:Mommy is a man and he wants to achieve world domination. We're going to make the world a better place.: Sy grinned.

Tom chuckled, :Sy could be the most powerful person in existence but all he really wants is to have my children and let me take control.:

Sy grinned, :I already have it all planned out. First will be a boy and he will be Tom's heir. Then twin boys and a single boy and-:

Lullaby interrupted him, :What if you have a baby girl?:

:Girls are icky and have cooties!: Sy crossed his arms. His green eyes widened, :Not you! You're a good clean girl.:

Lullaby was not sure how much longer she could control herself. These boys were just too innocent for their own good.

:You should go. Come back soon.:

Tom frowned, :Okay.:

Sy kissed Lullaby on the nose and followed Tom out of the chamber. Once the chamber was closed again the giant snake threw her head back and laughed.

Those boys were too cute for their own good.

XXX

Tom walked up to an upperclassman and stared at him until he gained his attention.

"W-what do you want?" the seventh year stuttered.

"I have a question," Tom said giving the boy a menacing glare. "What is mating?"

The boy's eyes widened for a second before giving Tom a confused look. When he realized Tom had no idea what sex was he smirked.

"Well it involves two people. The dominant one puts his parts into the submissive players parts." he made a circle with his thumb and pointer finger and took his other pointer finger and poked it in and out of the circle quickly.

Tom just stared at the older boy confused.

"Ken! What are you doing?"

Tom watched as another boy walked up to them with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm explaining sex to him," Ken explained to the other boy. The boy just chuckled and sat down in Ken's lap.

Tom glared, "I know what sex is! I asked what mating is."

"What's sex then?" The boy- Tom remembers his name being Carter or something- said.

"Gender. If someone is a boy or a girl," Tom wasn't an idiot. He know what a person's sex was.

Ken and Carter just laughed at him. Tom scowled and they immediately quieted.

Sy walked into the room and approached Tom.

"We're mating right now, okay?" Tom declared. He did not like the other kids making fun of him. He would show them!

At his declaration the entire room seemed to stare at him. He and Sy were very pretty boys and if they were getting naked the rooms occupants were not going to miss it.

"You're the submissive one, okay." Tom said. He took Sy's hand and curled the fingers so they formed a circle. Then he poked his finger in it just like what Ken did.

Sy pulled away and smiled.

"We're now mated. It was not as bad I thought." Tom rubbed Sy's soft hair and kissed him.

Everyone waited for Sy and Tom to exit the room before laughing.

Carter kissed Ken's lips. "You tried." He giggled. Ken just snuck his hand down Carter's pant and kissed him passionately earning quite a bit of moans. He pulled away and smirked at the rest of the room's occupants, his hand still down his boyfriends pants.

"If you want to see real mating we'll be in our room," Ken chuckled as he stood. Carter wrapping his thin legs around Ken's waist. Ken carried him to their room.

Quite a bit of people followed them. Perverts.

(A/N Tom opens the Chamber of Secrets in his fifth year when he was 16. Technically this is Tom's fifth year. Also Tom and Harry had a very very sheltered life and was never around couples so of course they would have no idea what sex was.)

XXX

**Tom is 17, Sy is 15**

*5 years later*

With Gellert gone for so long with no available successor the wizarding world was in shambles. Vampire and werewolves roaming the streets confused and not sure what more they could do.

Pixies and faeries roamed the streets bored and hungry.

Overall, it was chaos.

So what more could the wizarding officials do but lock them away. It was not considered a genocide because they were not human. Some folks tried to stand up for them but were all quickly quieted.

Dumbledore frowned and crossed his arms. A scowl on his usually calm face. Nothing was going the way he wanted it to be.

He had hoped that those undesirable creatures would just leave them alone and hopefully die off in the forest without causing too much harm to the superior race.

The two prodigy boys just complicated the entire situation farther. It was a good thing that the boys were so trusting and easily manipulated. Tom would do anything to keep his precious 'Sy' safe and Syren did everything Tom told him to do.

The only thing Dumbledore feared was Tom slipping from his grasp. He was no longer sure who was playing who anymore.

"Sir?" speak of the devil. Tom entered the office with a folder full of papers in his arms.

Dumbledore put on a friendly smile and gestured for the young man to sit. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

Tom kept a smile on his perfect face and took the candy. He plopped the sour sweet into his mouth before handing the papers over to Dumbledore.

"The ministry? I think you will do very well there." Dumbledore smiled as he handed the recommendation he wrote for the boy to him. "You'll do a splendid job."

Tom nodded and gave Dumbledore a second set of papers, this time he was a little hesitant.

The older man flipped through the pages and a slight frown marred his features.

"It's for the best," Tom insisted when he saw the doubt on his professors face.

Dumbledore internally growled, this was not supposed to happen.

"Are you sure. I mean you're still very young and-," the older man tried.

Tom forced himself not to glare and keep a calm face. "We decided it long ago. We won't change our mind." his voice shook a little due to the anger coursing through his body.

"But you two are more like brothers than anything else." Dumbledore said weakly.

"With all due respect sir this is really none of your concern. We know what we are doing and would appreciate it if you just signed the papers I just gave you. We graduated years ago and have no desire to stay any longer."

"But marriage? He is your brother!"

"We are not brothers. He is my soulmate."

"Soulmate? Don't be ridiculous! That's just a tale mothers tell their children so they go into the world happy and hopeful."

Tom's eyes widened, "Sir?"

Dumbledore frowned, "why don't you get settled in your job and find a nice girl to settle down with."

"Sir, I came to you because I thought you would understand!"

"Understand what?" Dumbledore frowned.

"That Sy and I love each other. Like how a boy and a girl love each other. It's accepted here. Being in love with the same sex. Why are you acting this way?"

Dumbledore stood immediately. His hand slammed against the desk causing Tom to flinch in his vulnerable state. "Why would you think that?"

"B-because you loved mommy," Tom hated himself for stuttering and acting weak.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously. "That man you called your mother was nothing more than a slimey slut who bit off more than he could chew. That _idiot _thought he could rule the world. I could never love anyone so egotistic and vain."

Tom glared at Dumbledore. He had no right to talk that way about Gellert. Angrily he collected the paperwork and stormed out of the room.

Dumbledore growled and ran to his floo. He couldn't let the two of the most powerful people he had ever met be together. Who knows what they could accomplish? And if they ever decided to have a child who knows how that would turn out?

He was protecting them and the wizarding world. It was for the greater good after all.

If only he knew it was too late.

XXX

Sy rested against a soft chair. His eyes closed, he forced himself to relax but nothing seemed to be working.

He practically flew off his seat when he heard the door open. He looked at Tom nervously.

"He said no," Tom said softly. His eyes flamed, obviously furious.

Sy's eyes widened and he cast Tom a worried look. Tom just gathered Sy into his arms and tried to hush him.

:D-did you tell him?: Sy hissed quietly.

Tom shook his head. "It wouldn't change a thing."

Sy tightened his grip on Tom and buried his head in the older boys chest.

"Don't worry Sy, I'll take care of you. I promise." Tom whispered. He reached his hand down and caressed his loves soft stomach. "Both of you."

Sy pulled away, tears streaming down his pretty face. :Did you get the job?:

Tom nodded at that.

Sy sighed and tried to relax, if Tom could support them then a bastard baby was definitely not the worst thing that could happen. Besides, they could always get married once they were of legal age.

"I love you Sy."

Sy took a deep breath and met Tom's eyes. He forced a smile and wiped away his tears. :You better.:

Tom just smiled at that and leaned forward to kiss the younger boy. Sy giggled and allowed Tom to distract him.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

XXX

"Congratulations, you're having a healthy baby girl," The midwife informed them, a smile on her lips.

Sy looked for Tom's reaction carefully. As children they always planned for a boy. He left out a sigh in relief when Tom grinned and said he was happy.

Sy covered his slightly swollen stomach with Tom's shirt and got off of the bed.

"Thank you miss," Tom bowed. They waited for the woman to leave before Tom lifted Sy into the air and swirled him.

Sy giggled and kissed his lover. :A girl? Are you good with this?: Sy asked once he was put down.

Tom smiled, "As long as she is ours I will be so happy. She is mine, right?"

Sy laughed and kissed Tom's nose, :Yes she is yours. Why would you ever think I would be unfaithful?:

Tom just smiled, "I'm just joking. I know you would never do that."

Sy allowed himself for another second of bliss before allowing reality to hit him.

:Do you really want her to be a bastard?: Sy asked quietly.

Tom frowned and lifted Sy's chin so their eyes met. "I don't care either way. As long as she is healthy and happy."

Sy frowned, :Maybe we should ask Dumbledore again. I'm sure he will agree when he finds out I'm pregnant.:

Tom frowned not liking this idea but if Sy wanted a legal baby he would make sure his daughter was not a bastard and since Dumbledore was their father figure he was the only one who could allow their marriage.

Tom sighed, "I'll talk to him again."

Sy's eyes brightened and he smiled making the promised to talk to Dumbledore worth it. He stole a kiss before going to Dumbledore's office.

XXX

Dumbledore was furious, Tom had just left his office. His worst nightmare just came true. The two prodigies were having a baby. He couldn't let that happen.

He had memorized Tom's work schedule for this exact situation. Tom left for work in the early morning while Sy stayed home and worked from there.

He waited outside Tom and Sy's flat and waited for Tom to leave. Once the older boy had left for work before approaching the door and knocking.

Sy opened the door smiling, probably expecting to see Tom. His smile faltered when he saw Dumbledore but hope sparked in his eyes.

-You're going to help?-

Dumbledore just smiled, "Would you mind making some tea. I would like to look over your marriage documents."

Sy grinned, -I knew you would come around eventually!-

Dumbledore just smiled as he took the documents from Sy. The younger man entered the kitchen to put the kettle on. Dumbledore followed him silently. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sy while the boy's back was turned.

XXX

Tom froze as he felt an unwanted person enter the wards to his house. A cold feeling in his stomach.

The boy turned and started to head home. He did not like the feeling of this unwanted being in his house.

Once his flat was in sight Tom sprinted. The feeling was becoming increasingly worse and worse.

A bright yellow light emerged from the windows followed by a loud scream. Tom ran into his house, wand raised.

"What are you doing?" Tom questioned when he saw Dumbledore emerge from the kitchen.

The man ran off the property so he could apparate away. Tom did not follow him no matter how much he wanted to. He ran to the kitchen, his stomach dropped.

Sy was lying on the floor covered in his own blood. He was sobbing and clutching his now flat stomach.

:He took her,: Sy cried, :he took my baby!:

Tom unfroze and rushed to Sy's side. He cradled the smaller boy in his arms tightly. Sy was cold. Too cold.

Tom pulled Sy away from him and studied his lovers face. Sy's green eyes were glazed over and his skin temperature was rapidly dropping.

"Sy? No, please!" Tom cried. "Don't leave me alone." He leaned forward and kissed Sy's forehead, cheek and lips. "Sy? Sy, please look at me. SY!"

Tom took his wand and pointed it at Sy. He had been studying Gellerts research on immortality but nothing was certain yet. But if it could save Sy's life then he would use the spell.

He cast the spell clearly and accurately, not willing to risk saying something wrong.

Sy just laid on the ground unmoving. Tom had tears running down his cheeks by now.

Once the spell was cast he waited for something to happen. His energy was drained and he was struggling to see what would happen. He waited for five minutes until he could not keep his eyes open any longer.

Sy did not move. Toms heart felt heavy and then all he saw was black.

XXX

So, what did you think? I hope it wasn't too sad. Please review. Tell me what you thought about the chapter.

Was it good? Bad? Okay?

Please review, yes you. I want your opinion.

Lilac ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate is a cruel Beautiful Creature**

**Pairings: Voldemort x Harry**

**Warnings: AU, MPreg, Slash**

**:Parseltongue:**

"**Speaking"**

**-Sign language-**

**Okay, I'm a little confused on why so many of you think that Sy will return to his time when he dies… I mean how does dying send him back. He would just be dead...**

**Tom was born December 31, 1926. He meets Sy October 31, 1932. Last chapter was in the year 1943 where Tom was 17 where he cast the immortality spell on Sy and himself. **

**I'm going to try to get up to the present so this will be the last chapter in the past. Then I can start on my actual plot.**

Chapter 5:

March 12, 1963. Tom is 37 but still looks 17, Sy is 35 but looks 15

*20 years later*

Tom hated the world. It was filled with so much hate and sadness and war. What was the point of fighting if all anyone gained was soiled land? Was peace and freedom so much to ask?

Tom did not believe in God for those exact reasons. If a God truly did exist then why did he let children starve and people fight? Yes, he knew about how without suffering there would be no compassion but that was just what really religious people said about the less fortunate so they do not feel so bad.

His eyes cast over to his bed where a small boy slept. Syren had been bedridden ever since that day. He was too weak to move and was under 24 hour surveillance on the bad days to make sure he was breathing okay. He had gotten better to Toms relief. He could eat on his own, walk and cast spells. It was only a matter of time until he was healthy again.

Tom was happy that their relationship did not suffer due to the loss of their daughter like most relationships did. Sy talked and smiled less but he was not too affected. Tom was not as close to the baby as Sy was so the loss did not hurt him as much.

Sy promised that they would try again once he was healthy enough.

After the incident Tom worked extra hard to become an influential person in the wizarding world so he could destroy Dumbledore and expose him for the horrible person he was.

However he needed to go to more drastic means to get what he wanted so he started what his mother wanted. A dark army that would sacrifice themselves for him. He needed to make a change so no one else had to get hurt.

:Tom?:

Tom looked up and smiled at Sy. The boy struggled to sit up and rubbed his eyes. He gave Tom a small smile.

Tom stood immediately and helped Sy into the clothes he would wear for the day.

"How are you feeling?"

Sy thought for a second and gave him a small smile, :I feel pretty good today.:

"Good enough for a meeting?"

Sy smiled and nodded. :Who are we meeting?:

"A couple of school friends and their families. They have decided to help us."

:It will be nice to see them again: Sy smiled as he stood up wobbly. The two of them made their way towards the family room so they could have some breakfast before the others came.

Tom hesitated, "They all have children."

Sy froze for a moment before giving a small smile, :I'm happy for them. And I told you once I'm healthy again I will give you an heir.:

Tom smiled and kissed his husband softly. They had gotten married once they were of age and avoided Dumbledore. They could no longer trust the man who murdered their child.

"Masters. Celia reporting that Mister Malfoy has arrived."

Tom looked at the house elf and nodded, "let them in." he said quietly. House elves were cheap little creatures. They came with a house and would do anything they were told. With his salary he had been able to buy five other elves that would clean the mansion he brought. Celia had came with the house and was by far the most efficient of the six.

Sy watched from Tom's lap as the porcelain doll family entered the room. The perfect family consisted of Abraxas Malfoy, the boy they lived with for a couple of days. He was completely loyal and looked up to Tom because Tom was perfect in almost every sense of the word.

His sickly wife Noah Malfoy nee Prewett was by his side and their nine year old son Lucius was in his arms.

Lucius grinned when he spotted Tom and Sy and squirmed out of his father's arms. He ran up to the two teenagers and smiled. "You're here!"

Tom chuckled and rubbed the small blond's head. Sy pulled the boy into a hug before letting him go.

"Are you feeling better M'lord?" Lucius asked Sy curiously.

-Yes, thank you,-

"That's good to hear," Abraxas smiled as he and his wife took a seat opposite Tom and Sy. "Has Cygnus arrived yet?"

"Soon."

As soon as Tom said that Celia popped in again and informed them that the Black's had arrived.

Three little girls ran in giggling and grinned when they saw Syren.

"Are you all better now?" The oldest, Bellatrix, at twelve years old smiled and looked at Sy expectantly. Her two sisters Andromeda, who was ten, and Narcissa who was eight on either side of her.

"Girls, calm down." Cygnus tsked as he entered the room, his wife Druella behind him. "Go play with Lucius in the corner over there."

The four kids sighed but followed his instructions.

"Sorry about them. Walburga told me she might be a little late."

Tom frowned but nodded. "How's infiltration going?"

"I'm on the school staff and soon I will have a say on who gets hired to teach at Hogwarts." Abraxas informed him.

"I just got hired as a secretary in Ministry," Druella shared.

"Well I got hired as a lawyer."

Tom looked over and watched Orion Black enter the room followed by a sobbing house elf that was telling them to wait so she could inform the master he was here. Walburga sighed as she entered holding her two sons. Four year old Sirius and two year old Regulus.

Tom resisted rolling his eyes at the other man. "That's good. I expect great things from all of you."

"Of course sir. Anything to avenge Sy. I know you can change the world."

Tom smiled at that.

-I want to open an orphanage that specializes in taking in orphaned wizards and witches.- Sy requested.

Tom smiled at that. The duo had already decided to take the wizarding children so they could grow up around magic and not be completely ignorant like how he and Sy were.

Of course the only thing in their way was Dumbledore and his 'light' side claiming that it was good for some children to grow up around muggles so the wizarding world does not become too separate from the muggle realm.

Tom really hated Dumbledore.

The man twisted everything that came out of his mouth into making it seem like Tom was the bad guy. He already lost the Weasleys and Longbottoms and the Potters became neutral . It was infuriating.

At least he was able to keep the Malfoys and Blacks on his side. They should be enough for now. Plus the minor 'dark' families would also join in.

Tom let himself smile and relax around his friends. Everything will be okay.

XXX

1967

Sy screamed as he bared down. He had no idea it would hurt this much. He squeezed Toms hand and panted heavily.

"You're doing great," the midwife between his legs praised. "Once more push and you will have your daughter in your arms."

Sy screamed and used the rest of his energy to push before collapsing. Tom cradled Sy and looked at the midwife expectantly.

She looked at the child wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, she's a stillborn." she told them.

"No," Sy whispered, his eyes filling with pulled the smaller boy into his arms and pressed his lips against his forehead.

They did not notice the midwife leave with the baby or apparate to Dumbledore. The baby in her arms screamed for her mother. Dumbledore looked at the child in disgust and raised his wand.

A flash of green light later and the little girl stopped moving, her green eyes unseeing. The midwife stared at Dumbledore in horror. How could he kill an innocent baby? She started to back away slowly but her movement caught the old man's attention. He raised a wand to her and obliviated her. He could not have her blabbing the little secret.

XXX

1985, Aiden is 5

Wide green eyes searched the giant room desperately. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. His aunt and uncle were surely going to punish him now.

He was supposed to be looking for the bathroom but got distracted by the pretty pictures on the wall. Now his pants were soiled and he was completely lost.

They had been invited to a party by the new neighbors. The last time they threw a party and Aiden did not show up they got suspicious. Of course uncle Vernon tried to tell them he was only their nephew and was only visiting but the neighbors saw through it so this time Aiden had to come in fear of the family calling child services.

Now Aiden messed up and he would surely be punished.

Not five minutes after he is found and taken home was he thrown into a wall roughly by his uncle.

"Petunia, how about you take Dudley to the ice cream place down the street while I deal with the freak." Vernon demanded as he pinned Aiden to the wall.

The five year old already had tears streaming down his cheeks by the time his clothes had been removed and tossed into the laundry pile that he would surely have to clean later.

A punch in the stomach sent him on his knees. Aiden tried to hold back his sobs but was unable to.

"Please, stop!" the small boy sobbed.

A slap across the face sent him on his side. He gently put his small hand to his now red cheek.

"You should be grateful you brat! We so graciously bring you to a party and you embarrass us like that?" Vernon roared.

Aiden shielded his face and braced himself. After a couple more hits to his too small chest and stomach Vernon left to join the rest of his family for ice cream while leaving Aiden to clean up and get dressed.

Aiden winced as the door slammed shut. He tried to stand but his body would not allow him too. He was so tired but he had to clean or be beaten even worse than he was now.

"Why do you let him do that to you?"

Aiden flinched and stared wide eyed at a dark figure in the corner of the room. He quickly pulled some clothes on desperate to protect the little dignity he had left.

"W-who are you?" the five year old stuttered.

A young boy, maybe six or seven, walked out of the shadows and studied Aiden. He had the most beautiful blue eyes Aiden had ever seen. His dark hair framed his sharp aristocratic features nicely.

The boy smiled, he was handsome and dressed like he was rich. "My name is Dimitri, and you are?"

"A-Aiden." he stuttered feeling self conscious around the prettier boy.

Dimitri smiled and approached Aiden. "For some reason my father finds you curious and wants me to follow you and make sure you're okay."

Aiden's eyes widened, "Why?"

The older boy just shrugged and kneeled next to the Aiden. He stared into the other boys eyes and smiled. "I'm going to heal your bruises, okay?"

Aiden hesitated but found himself nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the pain disappeared and his body felt better than it ever had. He opened his eyes to thank the other boy and to ask how he did it but found himself in an empty room.

Aiden let himself rest for a moment and hope that the boy would come back and save him but he never did. He stood and began doing his chores letting his mind stay in the fantasyland of the beautiful boy.

XXX

1970

Tom raced through the house as quickly as he could hoping he was not too late. He barged into his bedroom quickly and panted lightly.

Sy was lying on his bed holding a small bundle in his arms. His legs were spread and there was a midwife down there cleaning him up.

Tom closed the door and took a seat next to Sy. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm too late."

Syren looked up from his baby and smiled at Tom. "He's beautiful."

They kept this child a secret and hired a personal housewife so that Dumbledore could not get to them again.

Tom took his son into his arms and cradled the baby gently. Large blue-green eyes stared up at him. He had a full head of black hair and pale skin.

The midwife smiled at them, "He did so good. The baby seems to be healthy and once you decide on a name we can submit his paperwork." She smiled as the baby started crying and walked up besides Sy and lowered the shirt he had on so his swollen chest was exposed. The baby was put back into Sy's arms and attached his mouth to a nipple.

The nurse smiled and started to head out.

"Wait!" Tom called. "We have a name. His name is Trevor."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "wonderful choice."

Sy just smiled and cradled his baby closer to him.

"Trevor," Sy whispered softly. His voice raw from screaming so much.

Tom just smiled and sat closer to his new family. He kissed Sy on the mouth and the baby on his forehead. The nurse smiled and left the family alone.

Trevor Angel Riddle was born August 5th 1970.

XXX

1980

Dumbledore was livid. He was going through his list of all the new students when he came across one name that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Trevor Riddle was written neatly under Cara Randall and above Dennis Rolito. Tom and Sy could not have possibly had a child without anyone knowing, could they? Tom was next in line for Minister and Sy was in charge of the elite troops for the Aurors.

The duo did not seem evil but he could sense the intent to change the wizarding world and did not like it. He did not like how much power the Riddle name was gaining and he needed to put a stop to it.

What could he do?

A prophecy. That would do it. Tom and Sy should be destroyed since they no longer trusted him for some reason. Dumbledore sighed, how could this work?

The Potters! They were having twins! Perfect. He could set it up so that once the babies are born he would convince Lily and James to keep one baby a secret and tell them the prophecy that Sybil would create for him. That crazy hag would do anything he asked as long as he kept her satisfied. She was not as good as Gellert was but at least she was a woman and not evil.

Speaking of Gellert, Dumbledore was quite upset to hear that he escaped prison. He told the reporters of the hard battle he had to fight against the man and how the horrible prison guards were not well trained enough.

Gellert was not even the issue right now anyway. He was still too weak to do anything drastic after stupidly giving away his life force.

Where was he, oh yeah, the twins and the prophecy. He figured that Lily and James would keep one baby hidden so when Tom attacked he would kill Lily and James and one of the twins. The second would be named savior and kill Tom when he grew up. Probably die from Sy's rage and that is where Dumbledore would step in and save the day. He would kill Sy and Gellert and then all of the demon spawn the duo created.

Yes, it was a perfect plan.

XXX

So what did you think? Is it going too fast? I hope not.

Anyway, now I get onto the actual plot. I just wanted some background for the story. The next part will be in Aiden's POV and maybe some more of Sy's POV if the situation called for it.

I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me your thought and what you want to see.

I want to know what you think. Please review for Aiden and Trevor. Don't be the reason Dumbledore hurts them!

Also, Tom never really goes by the name Voldemort in this so I don't know what to do with that.

Also, a vote for Harry squared. Aiden needs a love interest too. Don't let him be alone and sad!

I always liked Drarry so I wouldn't mind doing that. Aiden x Draco but if you have another pairing just review with it.

Lucius and Remus is one of my favorite ships and Sirius x Severus though if you have any other ideas tell me. I will write hetero if you really want it.

I will write graphic abuse scenes if you so wish it though I cannot write lemon for my life so if you want I will try but when I crash and fail do not blame me.

Love you guys

**Lilac ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Fate is a cruel Beautiful Creature

Pairings: Voldemort x Harry(Syren), Draco x Harry(Aiden)

Warnings: AU, MPreg, Slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I forgot to put this in my previous chapters)

:Parseltongue:

"Speaking"

-Sign language-

For the sake of the story the entire Potter family are Parselmouths but they kept it a secret because they believed it made them dark and they did not like that.

Also I would like to point out Aiden is older than Harry is.

Chapter 6:

July 25, 1991, Aiden is 10, Trevor is 21 but looks 16, Harry and Tom look 15 and 17, Dimitri is 12

Aiden whimpered and tried to hide deeper into his closet. His Uncle was still mad at him because of the incident that happened a couple days ago at the zoo. He did not tell the snake to attack Dudley and he had no idea how the glass disappeared like it did.

It was his fault. They said so. He was a freak that would never amount to anything.

Nobody liked him. Nobody except Dimitri but recently the older boy had not been coming as recently as he used to.

Aiden did not really know much about Dimitri. He never shared anything about his family or life other than he had two parents. Aiden could tell Dimitri was pretty wealthy though. The boy always wore the finest clothing and had a lot of gold jewelry that even someone like Aiden who would not know the first thing about money could tell. Dimitri screamed rich.

Aiden could not help but feel jealous. He would love to be surrounded by people who loved him unconditionally. But he did not deserved to be loved. He was just a freak who would die alone.

Aiden could not care less about the money Dimitri's family held. Money did not matter to him, it would not buy him happiness. Sure it might be nice to get nice things but it would never be enough. Not to Aiden at least.

He knew he was completely worthless. His skin was was scarred and ugly. He had no place in this world.

"Hey, I know that look you have on your face," a cool voice said.

Aiden looked up quickly and stared wide eyed at Dimitri. The older boy just gave him a worried look and kneeled in front of him so he could heal the smaller boys newer wounds.

"I brought you some food. You must be hungry," Dimitri smiled at him. His stupid pretty face looked as perfect as ever.

Aiden grabbed the bag that Dimitri dropped by his feet and pulled out a peice of bread. He shoved the food into his mouth and practically inhaled it.

Dimitri gave him a sad smile as he took a wet cloth out of his backpack and gently began cleaning Aiden's face.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Aiden whispered. He hated his life and he did not want to be alive anymore. It hurt too much.

Dimitri just gave him a smile, "I don't want you to be here either." He hated the way these muggles treated the smaller boy and hated to leave him all alone.

Aiden looked away, misunderstanding. Dimitri must be annoyed with him. It was inevitable. Aiden was stupid for thinking Dimitri liked being around him. The only reason he visited was because of his parents anyway. Well that stung. "Please leave." he whispered.

Dimitri flinched at the cold tone Aiden used. What just happened? Why did Aiden look so upset.

"Aiden…" He whispered. He took a step forward so he could comfort the boy but Aiden just stepped back. He grabbed Aiden's shoulders roughly causing the younger boy to scream out in pain and collapse to the floor.

Dimitri's eyes widened and he quickly removed Aiden's shirt to reveal horrible burn marks and giant ugly bruises. There was a concerning trail that lead under Aiden's pants.

Aiden whimpered and tried to cover his small body so Dimitri would not have to see his ugly skin.

Dimitri pulled Aiden into his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Aiden pushed the older boy away, "Go away! I don't want to see you again!" He cried. "You promised you would help me!"

"I have-," Dimitri started.

Aiden shook his head violently. "You left me! Where were you this past year? I forgave you for last year but you continue to abandon me! I don't understand." He whispered the last part.

Dimitri bit his lip and hesitated, "I- I can't tell you." He whispered, "Please Aiden, I'm sorry. I'll try to make more time for you, I promise."

Aiden looked down ashamed to have shouted at the superior boy. He had no right to do that. Dimitri was his only friend and he just yelled at him but right now he could not bring himself to apologize. Dimitri's words hurt him more than they should. It showed Aiden that Dimitri did not trust him. The unnourished boy collapsed into heart wrenching tears.

Dimitri hesitated not sure what he could do. He did not like seeing Aiden cry. It made him sad.

"Aiden, please don't be sad."

"AIDEN YOU BRAT! WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST AND MAIL?"

Aiden flinched when he heard his uncle's voice. He ignored Dimitri even though it made his heart feel heavy. He slowly exited his closet and went to the door to collect the mail. He paused when he saw the top envelope. It was addressed to him.

That was new. He never got mail. He flipped the envelope and traced the wax 'H' with his hand.

The envelope was pulled from his hands by his uncle and he received the scariest look he had ever seen. He was sent back to his closet and locked in.

Aiden sighed, Dimitri was gone and he was all alone again.

He hated life.

XXX

July 31, Aiden is 11

Aiden smiled, his aunt and uncle were being nice to him for some reason. He did not really care why, he was just happy it was happening.

It must have had something to do with the letter he received.

But just as life seemed to look up and hope began to flare in his heart it all came tumbling down. He lost his new room and if he had thought life before was unfair, now it was just unbelievable.

They moved to the middle of no where and all it ever did was rain and thunder. Aiden hated thunder. It scared him.

The worst thing was he had to sleep on the cold dusty floor.

Aiden huddled closer to himself in a lame attempt to keep his body heat. The banging on the door was not helping. Bright flashes of lightning filled the room for a second at a time followed by the awful sound of thunder.

Aiden was sobbing by the middle of the night.

Suddenly the door broke and a huge man entered the doorway.

Aiden flinched as the door crashed to the floor with a loud THUD.

It was loud enough to get his aunt and uncles attention. Aiden gasped as his uncle came down the stairs with a rifle in his arms. He tuned out the yelling and the threats and attempted to escape with Dudley but as soon as he tried to run off he realized he was stuck.

He looked down and frowned, there was nothing on his feet so why could he not move?

"I put a spell on ya boys, don't cha worry 'bout it. It's ta keep ya from 'scaping."

Aiden frowned and tried to fight the spell. He tried to focus on gaining control but before he could he was grabbed roughly by his collar and brought him to the front of the room.

"Here ya go," the man said.

Aiden hesitated for a moment before reaching for the letter and opening it. He read the letter in his head before looking up at the big man and frowning. "Is this some joke?"

He flinched as the giant man laughed, "Nope! Y'er a wizard Aiden Potter. And quite an important one at that."

Aiden proceeded in fainting.

XXX

Aiden trailed behind the giant man who pretty much just kidnapped him. The man had taken Aiden to some wizard mall yesterday and he found out he was rich and now he was at the train station to get to this magical school called Hogwarts.

"So Aiden, are ya nervous?"

Aiden looked up at the huge man next to him, a half giant named Rubeus Hagrid.

Aiden nodded and looked at Hagrid nervously. He was an ugly freak, no one would like him. He was already rejected in the 'muggle' world, he just did not know if he could handle being rejected in the wizarding world as well.

Aiden sighed and followed dutifully after Hagrid.

"I have ta go take care of something but I'll meet ya at Hogwarts. Here is your train ticket, don't lose it."

Aiden took the white envelope that Hagrid offered him and thanked him. He opened the envelope and frowned.

Platform 9 ¾? Was this a joke?

Maybe there was no Hogwarts. How could he be such an idiot. It must be some joke to embarrass him.

Aiden sighed. He was stuck here in the middle of a train station with no where to go. Maybe he should just 'accidentally' jump in front of moving chair.

Aiden sighed, hating himself even more for thinking that. He was weak and he knew it; he could not stand not being able to take control of his life.

He was too scared and he despised how vulnerable it made him he knew he would not be able to change himself.

Aiden growled, oh great, he was crying now. He tried to wipe the tears away but more just replaced them.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Aiden looked up suddenly and met big brown eyes. He attempted one last time to clear his eyes and forced a smile, "I'm fine." He lied.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" big brown eyes asked.

Aiden looked at her shocked, "How did you…?"

"Your luggage. I mean it is pretty easy to pick out the wizards from the crowd," she chuckled.

Aiden could not help but laugh at that. "I suppose. Wow, these people are really ignorant."

The girl giggled back. "So do you have any idea where this platform 9 ¾ is?"

Aiden just blinked at her and shook his head no.

"Come on, I'll show you." She offered. "Stay close."

Aiden blinked as she walked off. He broke into a jog just to keep up with her. His heavy trolley slowing him down.

Man, he was out of shape. Cleaning was not as much exercise as he originally believed.

Aiden stopped as he watched the girl run towards a solid brick wall. "Hey! Look out! Watch where you're going!" he yelled only to trail off as she passed cleanly into the wall.

Aiden proceeded to stare at the wall for five full minutes in shocked awe.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, quit staring at the muggles!"

Aiden blinked over and watched as a plump redhead scolded a balding man. Six children followed on their tail. He watched as they did the same insane thing the girl did.

Aiden approached the wall and felt it. It seemed to be solid but then how did the others get through.

Maybe he finally lost it and went insane.

That must be it. He's crazy.

Aiden lined his cart to the wall, it did not hurt to try. He ran at full force at the wall, eyes squeezed tightly shut, fully expecting impact but never feeling it.

Aiden slowly opened his eyes and almost passed out. In front of him was the biggest train he had ever seen, given he had not seen many trains in his life but still.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies."

Aiden blinked up at the same girl from before. Embarrassed, he shut his mouth. She took his hand and helped him carry his bags into the correct area before bringing him to an empty compartment.

"I'm Katie Bell, second year, and you are?" the girl introduced.

"Aiden Potter. And first year I guess."

"Aiden Potter?" She gasped in disbelief.

He just nodded, not sure how to take her reaction.

Katie laughed and clutched her stomach. "You're joking, right? You can't be him. You're tiny! How can you be our savior?"

"Savoir?"

"Yeah, the boy-who-lived."

"I do not understand."

"Nevermind, I'm not the right person to tell you this." she smiled at him.

Aiden just bit his lip. He was not sure how to react to that statement. His people skills were nonexistent.

Some of Katie's friends entered the compartment and started a conversation with her. Aiden sighed, feeling uncomfortable, and excused himself.

He wandered the halls of the train aimlessly. He had read the first couple chapters of Hogwarts; a history and was still trying to digest it's context.

There were three houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Originally there were four but for some unknown reason Slytherin was closed. Dumbledore got rid of it twenty years ago, the last person to get into the house was the Minister's son, Trevor Riddle.

No one knows what happened, only that Trevor wreaked havoc his first year and was turned into a toad.

It did not really explain why they closed the entire house.

It was a blurry matter.

"Hello there."

Aiden blinked and looked up to meet gray eyes. He could not help the blush at the close contact. "Oh, hi."

An elegant blond eyebrow raised, "do you mind? You're in my way."

Aiden flushed and pressed his small body against the wall to allow the other boy past him.

Once the blond boy was gone Aiden frowned. He did not belong here. He could feel it. He did not feel comfortable here. He never felt out of place everywhere.

He did not belong anywhere.

XXX

Remus Malfoy-Lupin grinned, practically bouncing in spot as he awaited the new students eagerly. His beloved godson was finally coming to Hogwarts. He would finally get to meet one Aiden Potter.

"Careful love, don't hurt yourself."

Remus chuckled and turned around to face his lover. Lucius Malfoy-Lupin, the man in charge of the school board.

Remus, the substitute teacher at Hogwarts, just smiled, "I'm not the one who needs to be careful."

Lucius smiled and gently placed his hand at the bottom of his slightly swollen stomach. "We are fine."

Remus frowned and wrapped an arm around Lucius' waist. "I still do not think this is a good idea."

Lucius just smiled. "Draco was worth it, was he not?"

Remus smiled, "I just can't bare the thought of losing you."

"I'll be fine."

Remus sighed and pouted. "Did you read the letter yet?"

Lucius frowned at that. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and shook it cautiously. "I do not want to."

Remus chuckled, "then I'll do it."

Lucius shook his head and glared at the envelope. What could his master want now? Last time Tom sent him a letter it was to infiltrate Hogwarts so he could keep an eye on Dumbledore. Then once he settled in Tom arranged a marriage between him and Narcissa Black.

That marriage never happened. Narcissa ran off to elope with her lover before he could. The last letter he received was his new engagement to one Remus Lupin because it would help with the trust between Wizards and werewolves.

Lucius was against the idea at first. He would avoid Remus and refused sex because he did not want his children to be filthy blooded.

He would probably still be avoiding Remus if the damned werewolf was not such a gentleman. Then all hope was lost when they tried for children.

He had almost given up hope after the third miscarriage. Then Sirius' fiance (also arranged by Tom) Severus, also assigned to Hogwarts with Lucius, helped him carry Draco to full term.

He had become so weak and almost did not make it through the birth. Too much stress from the miscarriages.

Lucius opened the envelope cautiously.

"What does the devil want now?"

Lucius stared at the note. "Draco is to be engaged."

Remus tried to take the letter. "To who?"

"Their third son. Dimitri Riddle."

XXX

Okay, I'm unsure about this chapter. I tried to create Aiden's character and I kept rewriting and changing it. I decided to just post what I had and get your opinion.

So I was trying to create a list of children for Tom and Harry and I wrote this little part: Please tell me if I should add this in my story.

Tristan and Keegan are 10, Ryder is 14, Hope, Faith and Miracle are 8

"Why so sad?"

Dimitri growled at his brother and turned away, not wanting to talk.

"Come on Dem, stop mopping."

"Go away Angel!" Dimitri growled.

Angel huffed. He crossed his thin arms and scowled.

Angel was Dimitri's younger brother. His actual name was Keegan but everyone just called him Angel because of how caring and kind he was. Keegan's twin Tristan was nicknamed Devil for his wild and mean aura. The small boy loved blood and torturing.

The twins were complete opposites yet they alway seemed to be together. They completed each other.

Speaking of which, Tristan was in the corner of the room buried in a book.

Keegan gave him a questioning look, "you don't look very well."

Dimitri turned his eyes to his brother and growled. "I just found out how much Aiden got hurt because I was not there to protect him!"

At that Tristan glanced up sharply, "you let him get hurt? You're supposed to be the one protecting him."

"I know that damnit!" Dimitri cried out. "I messed up okay? I focused too much on school and not enough on him."

"Don't cry, it wasn't your fault," Keegan whispered wrapping his arms around his older brothers shoulders.

Tristan scowled at that, "Yes it was his fault. He was given a simple task to keep one Aiden James Potter safe and he failed."

Keegan frowned at that. "Arguing does not solve anything."

"He let a small boy get hurt! Why are you defending-ow! Let go of me Ry!"

Ryder, the boy's older brother, sighed and crossed his arms. "hush you brat or else I'll turn you into a sloth like I did to that maid!"

Tristan huffed and crossed his arms, "that was an accident, you don't know how to do it!"

Ryder pointed his wand at his little brothers neck and growled, "Wanna test that theory."

Tristan bared his teeth before leaning forward to bite his brother's wand. Before he could someone kneed him in the groin. He collapsed to the ground attempting to nurse his aching groin. He glared up at blank cold blue eyes and perfect white skin. Long black hair falling gracefully on her shoulders. Behind her stood her two clones.

They were quite beautiful even at their young age. Like the dolls his dad had. Always so perfect. It was annoying really. They looked like sweet girls but were as demonic as Tristan was if not more.

Faith was the oldest of the three followed by Hope and the youngest Miracle. Faith being the oldest girl and the first girl to survive so of course she got whatever she wanted. Hope was the most devious of the three. She plotted with that sneaky brain of hers to the point where no one wanted to get on her bad side. Miracle was the youngest. She was born weak and no one thought she would survive and when she did it was a miracle, hence the name.

"You guys are acting immature." The seven kids whirled and stared at the beautiful young man in front of them in shock.

"Trey!" Miracle giggled as she flung herself at her oldest brother.

Trevor caught her in mid air and gently put her down. "Keegan, Ryder, and Mira your suitors are here."

Their parents wanted them to be married at a young age to avoid falling in love with someone their parents would not approve of. Trevor was already engaged to a pureblood named Charlie Weasley. The redhead was two years younger than he was and the two have not met face to face officially as of yet.

Charlie was not Trevors first choice. His father wanted the marriage arrangement to try to get the Weasley family to their side. Charlie only agreed to the wedding because it would have looked shameful to decline such a good opportunity. Trevor was the son of two very important people plus he was their heir.

Tristan was had sworn off love due to the fact it was "too much work" and he "didn't want to be nice to someone" but Dimitri knew he was just afraid of rejection and did not want to get his heart broken.

Faith was engaged to the Weasley girl Ginny. It was best to get as much influence in the Weasley family as they could. Hope was engaged to Aristotle Black, Regulus' eldest son. Everyone else was still waiting for suitable suitors.

Dimitri was in the process of getting engaged to Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy family insisted in Draco marrying into the Riddle family. Dimitri really did not want to marry a boy he never met. He wanted to fall in love like his parents did. He wanted to live and make mistakes.

But he was not allowed to. He was the son of the minister and the owner of a wizarding orphanage. He had to be proper and was not allowed to complain.

Their father had them homeschooled because he did not want them going into Dumbledore's care. Recently however, Dimitri had been wishing he could go so he could be with Aiden. He wanted to make real friends and complain about homework and be a kid.

But his life was already planned out and he had almost no say in it.

Dimitri made up his mind. He was going to convince his parents to send him to Hogwarts.

A/N: Tom and Sy had so many kids (8) because they are trying to take over the world and need heirs. They also wanted a big family because they did not get to have one growing up.

Anyway, this is how they are splitting the world up.

Sy and Tom have the Wizarding HQ and all of Great Britain. Trevor has Scotland and is in charge of taking care of Hogwarts. Ryder chose the United States because he likes food and the US makes lots of it. Dimitri took Japan because he loves anime. Keegan took France while Tristan has Spain. Faith took Russia because she wanted a challenge. Hope took China because there are a lot of boys there, and Miracle took Greece and Italy because she loved their myths. (Italy and Greece wouldn't put up much of a fight so she claimed both.)

**I don't know, please tell me if you think I should add this. **


End file.
